Tell Me Everything
by lesliemartiz45
Summary: Several teenagers share a life full of secrets and mystery.   I didn't write most of it so I don't really have a good perspective  In this story, the Martiz  Leslie, Jason and Silena  keep being stalked by Suzie Long and Michael Smith.


Tell Me

Everything

Chapter 1. Night

"Jason!"

Jason bolted up. He looked around. He looked down and gasped quietly. Underneath him was his dog, Nate.

"What?" he whispered.

The dog nudged Jason's hand. He looked into his eyes and then licked his face.

Jason smirked but then frowned.

"Go to sleep," Jason whispered, rolling over.

He breathed for a few seconds and then opened his eyes. Nate was in front of him.

"Nate-"

Nate sharply turned and his eyes turned red. Jason's did too and he turned. Someone was trying to open the door. Jason quickly motioned Nate to go under the bed, and he did.

"Jason?" he heard someone whisper.

Jason opened his eyes to see Emma.

"Emma what're you-"

"Shh," Emma put her finger to her lips.

She looked at David Russas, T.J., Singer Johnson, Denny Lavigne and Draco Zolin sleeping.

Jason rubbed Emma's shoulders and played with her hair.

They gazed at each other for some time until Nate licked Emma's foot.

"Eek!" she cried.

Jason and Emma looked at each other, and then Emma and Nate quickly crawled under the bed.

"Arg…" he heard someone groan.

T.J. sat up and scratched the grit out of his eyes. He surveyed the room, and paused at Jason. He shrugged and fell back. He yawned, and then turned over.

Jason waited for a few minutes until he heard the soft sound of T.J.'s breathing. He heard Nate and Emma emerge from underneath the bed. Nate licked Jason's hand, apologizing. Jason rubbed his head forgiving him.

"Emmy," he whispered.

"What?"

"Let's go to the girls' room. The girls won't be as mad as the guys if they wake up," he explained between glances at the beds.

Emma nodded. She got up and tip toed across the room. She just about was at the door when David Russas sat up. She turned and froze.

"Um… Sam? Hayden?" he whispered.

Jason ushered for Nate to go under the bed.

Emma shook her head. David stretched and got up. He opened the door and held it open for her. Emma glanced at Jason's bed, and walked out. David walked out with her and closed the door quietly.

Jason sighed too loudly and got up.

"You know, you're really loud," Draco said, before collapsing on his pillows.

Jason smiled and went out the door.

"Couldn't you guys wait until tomorrow morning or something?" David asked Jason and Emma. He handed Jason a jar of blood and Emma a piece of raw meat. He got himself a bloody piece of… some kind of animal.

Emma laughed. She sat down and began to nibble on her meat.

Jason looked at her and for a moment they stared at each other. Then they burst into laughter. David ripped apart his piece of animal. He smiled.

"You guys amuse me, you know," he said in-between bites.

David and Jason's eyes turned red. They both turned their heads to the right. Nate had somehow opened the door. Oh wait. T.J. opened the door for Nate.

"Hey," T.J. said, grabbing a bowl of worms out from the refrigerator.

"Hi," Emma said.

"Sup," David said.

"What time is it?" Jason asked.

T.J. shrugged.

"All I know is that I'm tired and that it's early. What woke you guys up?" he asked.

David sat the piece of animal on the table and pulled a bone out of it. Emma shuddered and ripped some of the meat apart, then ate it.

"Him," Jason said, looking at Nate.

Nate groaned.

"Sorry master," Nate said, wagging his tail.

"It's ok Nate," Jason said, petting his head.

David tapped the top of Jason's jar.

"You gonna drink that?" he asked.

Jason held the jar to his chest.

"Of course I am! Eat your-"

"I don't wanna know what it is," Emma said, covering her ears.

David and Jason exchanged glances.

"So. You guys gonna be a part of that power tournament tomorrow?" T.J. asked.

Jason nodded and David shrugged.

"Probably. I just hope I can beat Nathan," David said. He finished the last of the whatever-Emma-didn't-want-to-know-what-it-was meat. He gathered the bones that were left over and stuffed them in his pajama pockets.

"Yeah. I wonder if I can do this one power trick. It changes the color of your blood. I hope it'll work," Jason said, opening the jar and slurping some of the blood down.

T.J. laughed.

"That's kinda lame. Only if you're gonna cut open their skin so you can actually tell what color the blood is," he said.

Jason wiped his mouth. Some blood was still visible around his mouth, making his fangs look

more longer. Emma stared longingly at his lips. His eyes lit up and he shook his head.

T.J. scratched his neck and grabbed a worm. He held it in front of Emma's face and she shrieked. The guys laughed. Then T.J. slurped it down.

"Are you sure you don't want to know what David was eating?" Jason asked, licking his lips.

Emma nodded quickly.

"Pretty sure."

"Ok."

There was silence, and then the sound of a door opening and shutting. Jason and David's eyes turned red. They turned. David sniffed the air.

"It's Ms. Dewgood. Hide!" David said, alarmed.

T.J. turned into a blue jay and flew into a cupboard. Emma turned into a cat and hid in a flower pot next to the window. Nate turned invisible and stayed close to Jason.

Jason and David remained.

"How close is she?" Jason whispered.

David looked at him.

"You're a vampire, you should know-"

"I know but you can smell her better!"

"Ew. That's wrong."

Jason sighed and jumped up to the ceiling and looked down. David had already vanished somewhere. Jason felt as though he forgot something… The lights!

Jason shot a bolt of electricity toward the lightswitch. It immediately shot out a ray of sparks and turned off. He shrugged. That'll have to do. He waited until he could see Ms. Dewgood perfectly. She wasn't in her pajamas.

"Who's there?" she said.

None of them answered.

"I said, who's there?" she said again.

Jason heard Nate scrape his claws on the floor. Uh oh! He forgot his own dog!

Ms. Dewgood turned her head to Nate. She couldn't see him... Could she?

"Now what are you doing up at this time of night, _David_?"

Ms. Dewgood lit a match and threw it in the center of the table. Only the round part burst into flames. Jason could see David's face perfectly.

"N-nothing, Ms. Dewgood," he said quietly.

She turned around. She looked back at him. She sighed deeply and began to walk back.

"This is your first warning, Russas. Now go to bed. I don't want to have to punish you," she said faintly.

David nodded. He looked up at the ceiling and then walked back to the boys' room.

_Well that was awkward _Jason thought.


End file.
